


You Ought to Do That More Often

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Canon Dialogue, Community: comment_fic, Episode: s02e18 Dead End, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Happy Angel, Heavy Subtext, Oblivious Angel, POV Angel (BtVS), Sappy, Worried Angel, developing feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9365591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Angel wanted to do something nice for Cordy, so he ordered a bunch of sandwiches for her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the comment-fic prompt "any, any, saying I love you for the first time.": http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/727152.html?thread=95889520#t95889520
> 
> I wanted to get a chance to write about this scene, and I chose Angel's perspective. The way he lights up when Cordy says I love you gets to me every time. This is basically a lot like the scene in the episode, with some bonus introspection from Angel. He's not quite aware of why he's so happy Cordy said "I love you," but hopefully the reader will understand. :-D

Cordelia had clearly been affected more than usual by her vision yesterday of the normal guy stabbing himself in the eye suddenly. She wasn't just impacted by the physical pain the man had put himself through, but obviously also the emotions caused by seeing the horrible event over and over again and her inability to give identifying clues. Angel hated that he had to ask her to look at her vision again to see if she could find more details. Cordy seemed devastated when she realized the man had kids, but at least she had been able to see the name of a school on the backpack the man lifted just before he stabbed himself.  
  
The next day, Angel wanted to do something nice for Cordy, so he ordered a bunch of sandwiches for her. He took the box over to the counter and began to lay them out.  
  
"What's all this?" she asked.  
  
"Lunch," he said. "I was hungry."  _Well, not really._  
  
He started to lay out the wrapped deli sandwiches when Cordy rose from her chair and started to walk over towards him. "You don't eat food."  
  
_I should have known that excuse wouldn't work._  "Oh, I can. It doesn't keep me alive, but, you know, sometimes I get a hankering."   
  
"You had a hankering for turkey, ham, and roast beef sandwiches?" Okay, so  _maybe_  he went a little overboard. No wonder she sounded skeptical.   
  
Angel pointed to one of the sandwiches. "You missed the vegetarian," he noted.  
  
"Soup and salad too?" Cordelia laughed, and the sound was beautiful.  _I really need to stop thinking things like that._ "What is going on here?"  
  
Angel, feeling insecure, tilted his head. "I forgot what you liked."  
  
"Why didn't you ask me?"  
  
Angel started babbling nervously. "Well, you said, why is everyone asking you if they can get you anything, and-- and I didn't wanna do that..." After her cranky reaction to that question yesterday, Angel didn't want to bother her with it now. But suddenly his gesture seemed stupid in the light of Cordy's questions.  
  
Cordy gestured towards the food. "So you did this, instead?"  
  
Angel gave a tiny, worried nod.  _Was this a bad idea?_  "Yup."  
  
Cordy's gaze swept over the food on the counter before she looked up at him. There was a fond gleam in her eyes. "I love you."  
  
Angel couldn't explain why, but he felt like he was floating on air. It wasn't perfect happiness, but it was dangerously close. It was something similar to what he had felt when she was so grateful for the new clothes he had gotten her. At the time, he was certain that his joy had been because Cordy had forgiven him and wanted to be his friend again. But now, he wasn't sure.  
  
_Cordy loves me!_  The thought made Angel beam brighter than he ever had before. Angel didn't smile very often, and when he did, it wasn't usually like this, huge and without restraint. Angel's mouth was actually kind of starting to hurt a bit. He was using facial muscles he didn't even knew he had.  
  
Cordy picked up a couple of sandwiches and walked away towards her desk. "And you ought to do that more often."  
  
Angel felt confused. "Buy you food?"  
  
Cordy's grin was dazzling. "Smile."  
  
_With you around, I don't think I'll be able to stop._  Angel kept that little thought to himself and continued to smile sunnily at Cordelia.


End file.
